


My Enemy, My Son

by LeSeineVirus, Northstar1982



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001), Ozzy & Drix
Genre: Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northstar1982/pseuds/Northstar1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrax is back and he's brought someone with him, his wife and they have plans for a certain white blood-cell cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Enemy, My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an rp I did with a friend of mine

During the night in an alley near the husseling upper class part of Frank a lone figure creeped through the shadows avoiding the light and sneaked through the window of one the houses.

The couple who lived there heard the noise and when to check it out.

"Who's there?" demanded the husband but the only answer he got was a sharp claw ripping his body apart. His wife screamed and met the same fate as her husband before she could run.

Thrax looked down at the corpses in satisfaction then looked around the house.

"Yes this will do nicely," he said cleaning the 'mess' away before making his way to the window. "All clear c'mon," he whispered as another figure crept into the house.

A female of Thrax's species stood before him. She had the same red skin and purple dreads he did only hers were waist length, tied back, the only difference she had was that she had the deepest blue eyes anyone ever seen. She was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, jacket and slip-on shoes.

Thrax pulled her in close, kissing her on the lips. "This will be our home now, my love" he whispered to her.

"It's beautiful, my dear husband" she whispered back "Now all we need is our child."

"I'll leave him to you, my beloved Sapphire" he smirked pulling her close. "Now how 'bout you and I 'celebrate' our new life?"

She giggle, "Oh Thrax you beast."

Thrax gave a tiger growl as he lifted Sapphire into his arms, carrying her into their new bedroom and they turned up the heat in their 'activity'.

 

Osmosis Jones grumbled, he was not in a good mood today heck he wasn't in a good mood period. The over demanding pressure of the force had not his mood well with the Chief's shouting and Drix's pestering.

To top it all off he hadn't been sleeping well. His sleep occupied with strange dreams. He kept wondering why he was having them every night and who those voices that were calling him.

He arrived to his apartment, took off his clothes and collapsed on his bed exhausted allowing the sleep to over take him as he began to dream again.

*Dreamsesuence*  
"Ozzy. . . Ozzy. . ." a voice called him.

He looked around him but he couldn't see who was calling him and strangely he was beginning to feel afraid, he started crying.

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped round him and cradled him softly as the voices spoke.

"It's okay little one, your safe with us," a gently female voice spoke to him. He felt soothed by this voice.

"There's no need to be afraid baby," said a male voice softly.

Ozzy felt himself being coddled by the two, their voices comforting and soothing him. A smile spread over his face as he rested against the female's body, nuzzling her. He looked up at the two as their faces became clear and saw who was there.

He wanted to scream but his voice caught in his throat and for some reason he wanted to stay in the arms of the woman, never wishing to leave the security of her grasp.  
*End Dreamsequence*

Ozzy opened his eyes with a jolt as he sat up in his bed.

"Him? Why was I dreaming of him? Who was that woman?" These questions ran through his head most of the night as he went back to sleep.

 

While he was sleeping a lone figure crept into his room silently, easing their way over to him. The figure gently lifted him up, cradling him in their arms as they hummed softly to him.

The figure flexed their index claw above his chest as it glowed slightly and left a heart shaped mark with a diamond in it. The mark faded after a minute as the 'visitor' set him back down on the bed, causing him to whimper in his sleep.

The 'visitor' stroked his face, softly, before leaving back through the window.

"Soon little one. Soon you shall be with us," the figure said as they slipped away into dark.


End file.
